The Torchwood Team: 10 Years Later
by ilazbotron
Summary: If CoE never happened and Exit Wounds ended differently...10 years later. Janto and Towen. Contains Mpreg! Rated T for Torchwood! Will contain Gwen-bashing, mild to severe strength. Please r&r! Co-created with my friend AmberHarkness.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This story came out of a plotbunny that attacked me and my buddy AmberHarkness during lunch one fine day. So, we are using the same characters and some of the same ideas. It's kind of a friendly competition between us. ;Spy_

**The Torchwood Team: 10 Years Later**

_**Author's Note:**_

_This is set before CoE (all thoughts of which I am more than happy to erase from my mind) and after Exit Wounds. John Hart came all good and saved Tosh from Gray (so she didn't die, hooray!), and then Owen didn't die. (Well, his body didn't get vaporised.) But, he's still dead. But conscious._

Jack woke up, blinking in the sunlight coming in from the window. The space usually filled by his favourite Welshman was empty. He sighed, checking the wall clock.

_11am? _he thought. _It can't be! Wow...I slept in. What time did I get home? It must have been...what, midnight? At least._

Jack counted the hours on his fingers.

"You know, there's a wonderful modern invention. It's called a calculator." Ianto said, having appeared at the doorway. He was twisting the small gold wedding band which resided on his ring finger.

Jack sighed and, swinging his legs over the side of the bad, got up. He shivered as the cold morning air made contact with his skin.

"Here." Ianto said, holding out a jumper. It was gratefully accepted.

"Is it really 11am?" Jack asked.

"Yes. You got in late, so I didn't wake you when I got up. I thought you might need the extra sleep."

Jack studied his face, then leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"And that is why I love you, Ianto Jones." he said, heading downstairs. "Is that coffee I smell?"

**7 Years Earlier**

"Well, I think that's the last box, Ianto!" Jack said, putting said box in the kitchen of their home.

Ianto, who was already putting some of Jack's things away, appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Jack?"

"Yes, my handsome fellow?"

"That's because you only had five boxes!" Ianto said, walking down the stairs. "I put your clothes and shoes away."

Jack grinned. "I'm so excited!" he exclaimed. "I haven't lived in a house for...ages!" He clapped his hands. "And especially not with such an attractive housemate, too!" He tipped Ianto a flirtatious wink.

Ianto put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"There's somebody you need to meet."

Jack sighed and gave Ianto a death stare.

"Don't tell me you already flatshare. If you do, I'm leaving. Roommates are no fun."

"No, no, no." Ianto said. "It's not like that."

Jack eyed him suspiciously.

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's childishness and went upstairs.

Jack crossed his arms and frowned as Ianto came back downstairs again. He was holding a small, black, furry, thing.

"A cat?" Jack said. "You flatshare with a cat?"

Ianto nodded. "Jack, meet Spook. Spook, meet Jack."

Spook miaowed, then shot out of Jack's arms and into the kitchen. He took refuge under the dining table, yowling loudly when Ianto went over to coax him out.

When he had eventually given up, he turned to face a slightly miffed Jack.

"Oh, don't mind him. When he realises you aren't going anywhere, he'll come out and say hello." Ianto said, heading over to the kitchen bench, home to his coffee machine. "Coffee?"

"Sure." said Jack, still staring at the small cat watching him with green eyes from under the table.

Later, Ianto was cleaning the coffee machine when Jack (having finished putting his small amount of things away) came into the kitchen. Spook, who had taken to sitting on the dining table, miaowed at him.

"See?" said Ianto, not turning around. "He's fine. Oh, and watch out. His teeth are sharp."

Jack yelped. Ianto turned around to see him sucking on his finger, glaring at Spook, who yowled obstinately, then skulked off to sleep somewhere else.

"He bit me!" Jack whined.

Ianto sighed. "This is one of the moments in our relationship where I say, 'I told you so'." He smiled, part mild condescension, part sympathy, in the way that you smile towards a child who has just learned a valuable life lesson. Like not to put their hand on a hotplate.

Jack tried to smile back, but he was too busy sucking his finger. Also, there was something on his mind. Obvious to you if you didn't know him, bleedingly obvious if you did.

And Ianto did.

"Jack, what is it?" he asked softly.

Jack rubbed the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair. His hand followed the curve of his skull, and traced right down his jaw line, resting on his chin. He bit his upper lip nervously.

"Jack, whatever it is, just say it!" said Ianto at the same time as Jack said, "Ianto, I'm pregnant."

Ianto stopped, mouth open.

One eyebrow drifted vaguely upward.

"What?"

"Um, we're...going to have a...child?" Jack said.

That evening, they were sitting on Ianto's couch, watching re-runs of bad American sitcoms. Ianto was leaning companionably on Jack's shoulder, and Jack's head was resting on Ianto's head. Jack's arm had snaked its way around Ianto's waist. Spook had made peace with Jack and was curled around his feet.

"You know," said Jack, during one of the ad breaks. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a cat."

"You know," replied Ianto, "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were pregnant."

**Present Time**

"Uh, Ian-to?" called Jack. "Can you come here for a teensy moment?"

Ianto put down the shirt he was ironing and went upstairs. He reached the top and said, "I'd come, but I don't know where you are."

Jack poked his head through the doorway of their daughter's room. Ianto headed down the hallway towards him. The pictures on the wall showed just how much time had passed since the day Jack had (officially) moved in, 7 years earlier. There were photos of Sophy, their daughter-starting school, at the park, at the beach, and that one time when they couldn't find a babysitter and instead were forced to take her to the Hub. That was a looong night. A three-year-old loose in the Hub, with all that cool alien stuff to touch and so, so many places to explore. Like the vaults.

Luckily, Ianto found her before she managed to come face-to-face with Janet.

Scattered among these scenes of relative normality were paintings done by Sophy at school, and in one case, a certificate presented to Jack by the rest of the team, upon inspection of their house, granting him permission to raise a child ("We didn't want the poor kid to end up like you.", said Gwen, only half-jokingly.)

Standing in Sophy's room was Jack. As Ianto approached, he held something out to him, motioning for Jack to take it.

Jack had somehow managed to decapitate Sophy's favourite teddy bear.

Ianto took it and grinned. "She's going to kill you." he said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, I know!" Jack said. "But, I've been killed before, you know?"

"But have you been killed by a six-and-a-half year old? Especially _our_ six-and-a-half year old." Ianto asked, handing back the aforementioned teddy bear. "I recommend fixing it before she gets back from school."

"Oh, what? Why can't you?" wheedled Jack. "You know I'm no good at...householdy stuff...I'm more of a manly, planet saving kind of guy." he complained.

"Well, I am not taking the blame for you. If you'll excuse me, I have to go iron." said Ianto cheerfully.

He left.

"Ian-to!" called Jack. "Help me fix it, pleeeeease? Pretty pleeeeease? With ice-cream and sparkles on top?"

He heard a sigh from the end of the corridor.

"Fine, fine, fine. But if she figures it out...which she will...I am directing all complaints towards you." Ianto said, pulling a needle and some thread out of a drawer.

"What if that doesn't work?" said Jack.

Ianto pulled out some superglue and a ribbon.

"Ohh..." said Jack, as Ianto sat him down at the table, and pulling a chair close to him.

"Now, Jack, I'm going to show you this once, okay?" Ianto said, smiling.

When Ianto arrived home with Sophy after school, Jack was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Daddy!" Sophy called, bursting through the door, and running towards Jack, a piece of paper in her hand.

"Soph! Heey, sweetie! What is that?" Jack said, putting his book down and smiling as Sophy reached up to give him a hug.

"Look, Daddy, I painted us!" Sophy said, standing on a chair and spreading her picture across the dining room table. "See? There's you, with your coat, and Tad-a with his tie, and Spook, remember how I tied a ribbon around his neck? Yeah, that's it! See? Isn't it colourful? And there's a tree, and a bird, and a fish!"

Jack smiled as he looked down at the picture. "A fish? In the sky? You're silly!" he teased gently.

"Daaaad, it's a _flying_ fish. See? There are wings! Like the one you got last week, at work? I told Miss Wright it was an alien, but she said there were no such things, and then I said there so were, and then Jamie was eating glue so I won the argument and then I labelled it just to make sure, see?" Next to the fish there was some childish writing in pencil: "This is a fliying fish"

Ianto grinned. "It's brilliant, Soph. Come on, you can pick the place I'm going to hang it, okay?" Sophy nodded and skipped up the stairs after Ianto. Jack smiled at his daughter, one of the rays of sunshine beaming on the dark ocean of his life.

His smile didn't last for long, however.

"Daddy, I have something to ask you about!" yelled Sophy, as she stomped down the stairs. "I went to hug Mr Snuggles and HIS HEAD FELL OFF!"

"Oh..." said Jack. "Yeah, sweetie. About Mr Snuggles. Want to hear what happened?"

Sophy crossed her arms and frowned at him. Ianto slipped silently into the room, watching the scene with a smile on his face.

"Okay, well, what happened was...I was getting your washing basket from your room, and well, I had a lightsaber in my pocket, and it slipped out, and illuminated, and Bam! his head fell off! Okay?"

"How old do you think I am? Five?" said six-year-old Sophy. "If his head was cut off by a lightsaber, then there would be burn marks. From the laser." she smiled. "But I will accept your explanation...as long as I can have some ice-cream."

Jack looked at Ianto, who was shaking with silent laughter. Sophy turned around, searching for backup, and his face went deadpan and he nodded seriously. She turned around again, with a 'see?-I-told-you-so!' look. Ianto smiled, shaking his head, and went to get his keys. A trip to the ice-cream shop seemed imminent.

_**Author's Ramblings:**_

_What did you think? See the little blue link there, on the bottom of the screen? Click it! You know you want to~!_

_Please read my friend's story! It's really good! ;Sly_

_Thanks for reading! And a pre-emptive thankyou if you're going to review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I have decided to focus each chapter on a different character/couple. Just so you know. Thanks for reading! And thanks to all you people who reviewed, you guys are amazing!_

**The Torchwood Team: 10 Years Later**

Owen woke up to find his arms wrapped protectively around Tosh, who was still fast asleep. He took his arms away, and she muttered in her sleep, so he pulled the blankets over her. _It's cold for a September_, he thought. _Well, I imagine that it's cold for a September. Since I died it's always been varying degrees of cold for me._ He opened the curtains, and Tosh moaned and woke up, rubbing her eyes. She shot daggers at Owen, who smiled and got back under the blankets. She snuggled up to him as he kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning." he said softly. He put his hand lightly on the small bump growing on her tummy. "And how's my little man today?" he asked, smiling as Tosh gave him one of her looks.

"How are you so sure that it's going to be a boy, Owen?" she asked. "It might be a girl."

Owen shook his head. "I can feel it, you know? Gut feeling. Not that my guts work...anyway, you hungry? Or should I say, are you guys hungry?" he said, getting up.

Tosh nodded, doing the same. She pulled on a dressing gown and tied the cord in a loose knot. Owen headed in the direction of their kitchen.

"Toast?" he called back. Tosh smiled to herself.

"Yeah, thanks." she said, pulling her hair out of her face with a scrunchy. "Try not to burn the house down again, though."

"Hey!" Owen said. "It is not my fault if my olfactory organs are not functioning very well! I am dead, thankyou!"

**5 Years Earlier**

Tosh smiled as she looked at herself in the floor length mirror. The wedding dress Ianto had helped her pick out fit perfectly. The bodice was decorated with delicate lace, and the skirt floated out and pooled slightly around her feet. Gwen had helped with her hair, which had two plaits at her temples, tied together at the back of her head, keeping her hair out of her face. She had insisted on the bare minimum of makeup, at Owen's insistence. ("Tosh, I don't want to look back on my wedding photos and see a stranger standing next to me, you know!")

"You look beautiful, Tosh." said Gwen, straightening the back of Tosh's dress. "Your parents must be so proud of you...where are they?"

Tosh swallowed and thought quickly of a way to answer that without giving anything away about her past.

"I'm sure they are. They, um, couldn't come today. But they sent me a lovely email saying to send them the pictures, and giving me and Owen their blessing and good wishes." In truth, Tosh hadn't spoken to her parents in over 10 years. She had no idea what had happened to them, where they were, or even if they were still alive. But she didn't share much. The only people who knew about her life before Torchwood were Jack and Owen. She had made a conscious decision to tell Owen before they had gotten married. He didn't care, just said how 'awesome and spylike' it made her seem, stealing government plans, and that he was glad Jack had saved her.

"Okay. Ready?" said Gwen, as she opened the door of Tosh's dressing room.

Tosh took a deep breath and swallowed. She nodded, and stepped out into the corridor.

Later, at the reception, Tosh was dancing happily with Owen. Jack and Ianto had brought along their adorable 2 year old daughter, who was fast asleep on Ianto's lap, as he was taking a break from dancing. Tosh watched the small girl sleeping calmly, among the soppy music, loud talking, alcohol consumption and terrible dancing, and thought about one day having kids of her own. _Although, with a dead husband, I'm not sure how that's going to work...oh well, _she thought. _Maybe I can just offer to look after Sophy a lot._

"Owen?" she asked softly into his ear. "Have you ever thought about having children?"

Owen looked at her with an almost undecipherable expression on his face, a kind of mixed sadness and thought. "Uh, yes, actually, I have. But, in reality, I'm dead. So, that kind of ruins plans, right?" He smiled sadly.

Tosh sighed. "It kind of does, yes."

**Present Time**

As Tosh sat eating her toast (which was only a little bit burnt this morning), and Owen read the newspaper, (he'd taken to doing this instead of eating. One morning soon after they had gotten married, he had eaten by accident, and then they had to get his stomach pumped. It was an awkward conversation with the nurses at the hospital...luckily they had Retcon on their side.) Tosh thought of something.

"Owen?" she said, putting down her half-eaten toast.

"Yes?" he said, lifting his eyes from the political news.

"How are we going to tell our child that you're dead?"

Owen thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. It's a grave matter." he said, eyes twinkling.

"Owen! I'm serious!"

"So am I!" he said, smiling. "Come on, you have to admit that was very clever."

Tosh sighed. "Yeah, it was," she said smiling slightly, "but my question was clever too, right?"

Owen nodded. "I think, that when he...or she...is old enough to understand, we'll tell them the story, and let them think about it themselves."

Tosh smiled at him, and kept eating. Owen went back to reading. After a few minutes he spoke again,

"I still think we should start that conversation with, 'Now, we have something very grave to tell you...', right?" said Owen, not looking up from the paper.

Tosh gave him a death stare, but she was smiling. "Okay, I give in. But you have to say that, not me. Because it is the worst line I have ever heard."

When Owen got home from work that evening, Tosh was reading a book with her feet on the coffee table.

"Tosh?" he called from the hallway.

"I'm in here!" she replied.

Owen found her and gave her a hug, and, kissing her gently on the lips, sat down next to her on their couch. Tosh put her book down.

"How was work?" she asked. Owen had quit Torchwood a few years earlier. He was now a practising GP at a local clinic that his friend from medical school had set up. When he heard that Owen was looking for a job, he had offered him a partnership in the practice.

"Okay. Fairly routine stuff, you know?" he said. "Oh, and Robert says that you should come in after we have the baby so he can see it. He doesn't believe that I am capable of looking after children."

Tosh laughed. "I'm still not sure you're capable of looking after children, after we babysitted Sophy that time, remember?"

The time in question was when Sophy had taken Jack's laptop and ran around their house with it, Owen chasing her and Tosh laughing as the small girl teased him.

Owen gave her a 'that-never-happened-and-we-shall-never-speak-again-of-it' look.

She smiled at him playfully and he leant forward and drew her lips into a kiss. His hands were cold to her face, and so were his lips. Tosh, however, barely noticed this anymore. When the kiss ended, Owen put his hand on her belly.

"And how's my little man today?" he said, smiling.

Tosh shook her head at 'little man'. "Well, I was about to tell you. I was reading earlier and I felt him...(she corrected herself quickly)...them kicking!"

Owen grinned. "That's my little man! Maybe he's going to be a champion soccer player!"

Tosh shook her head laughingly and cuddled up to him.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Tosh nodded.

"Chinese takeout?" he asked, reaching for the phone sitting on the side table.

Tosh nodded again and said "I love the way you always know what I want to eat, even though you can't!"

Owen kissed her forehead and dialled the number for the local Chinese restaurant.

"Sometimes I envy you living people." he said.

_**Author's Ramblings:**_

_Don't ask me how Tosh ended up getting pregnant, because I'm not even sure myself. *laughs* AmberHarkness (my co-creator and TW obsessive) suggested maybe they had a sperm sample or something? I have no idea. So just...imagine what you want. Keep in mind that Owen's still dead, because I think it'd be really interesting to write him as being dead, you know? *laughs* (I am insane, I swear.)_

_Liked this chapter? Review~! (even if you didn't review with constructive criticism!) I'm trying to reply to all the reviews, so...yeah! Reeeeeview!_

_Thanks for reading! And thanks for reviewing! (you should, you know.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry about the length between updates! Computer fail+harddrive fail=not much fanfiction being typed up or posted. Sorry!_

_**Warning:**__ Contains swearing ;D_

_**Disclaimer: **__I actually forgot to put one of these for my previous 2 chapters...oops. So, yeah, I don't own Torchwood. Sadly._

_Anyway, on with the show!_

**The Torchwood Team: 10 Years Later**

Gwen smiled at Tosh, who was blushing. "Tosh, that's great! Congratulations!"

Of course, she was melting on the inside. She'd always wanted kids, but now...it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She sighed, looking over at Jack, who shook his head quickly, grinning. He got up and kissed Tosh on the cheek, in the same way a brother would.

"That's brilliant! Oh, I am so happy for you!"

Ianto got up too. He smiled at Tosh and gave her a quick hug.

"Congratulations." he said softly, eyes twinkling at her.

Owen, who had been standing quietly next to Tosh, slipped his arm around her waist.

"Oh, and who could forget the lucky father! Make sure you don't kill the kid, dead man." he said jokingly, patting him on the shoulder.

Owen rolled his eyes and then said, "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Well...I've decided to quit Torchwood." Jack gasped, mock-exaggeratedly. "I know, but we've decided that it would probably be best if I took up a less...deadly job. I mean, this is the only body I've got, right? So...yeah."

Jack's eyes widened. "But what will you do? You can't go back to working at the hospital! They think you're a head-case, remember? And not to mention, you actually kind of are."

"Oh, no, I'm not going back to the hospital. My friend from medical school, Robert, has asked me if I want to come and work with him, at his medical practice."

Gwen jumped into the conversation. "That's wonderful, Owen! So, when's the party?"

As the others discussed arrangements, Gwen struggled to control her surging tide of emotions. _It just isn't fair! _she thought._ He was a complete and utter asshole, and now he gets a wife __and__ a child __and__ a reasonable job! What is this? Pick up your game, universe! Although, he is dead, so maybe he married Tosh because she was the only woman twisted enough to still want him. And Jack has Ianto...nothing I can do will split them up. Why? Why?_

"Gwen? Earth to Gwen..." said Jack. "Are you free for Friday?"

Gwen was jolted out of her trance. "Um, sure, Jack. What are the details?"

**2 Years Earlier****...**

Rhys closed the front door and, dumping his backpack on their couch, looked at Gwen, who was stirring something on the stove.

"Hey, what's for tea?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"I don't know, get something for yourself." said Gwen. She pointed to the pot, which had what smelled and looked a lot like potato and leek soup. "There's only enough for one person in here, because you were late home from doing God-knows what." She turned back to stirring. Rhys shrugged at this bad-tempered response, and went over to the fridge.

_I hope there's some of last-night's pizza left,_ he thought. _Mmm, pizza. Where is that bloody box? Oh, here it is..._

He put some on a plate, placing it in the microwave and beeping in the time. It buzzed happily.

Rhys tapped a rhythm on the counter with his fingers. There was an uncomfortable silence, broken only by the 'ping!' of the microwave.

Sitting at their dining table, Rhys took a bite of the ham-and-pineapple pizza. Gwen had finished cooking the soup and plonked herself down in the chair furthest away from Rhys. She played with the soup, not eating it.

"What's up, love?" said Rhys, putting down his pizza. "Tough day at work?"

Gwen glared daggers at him.

"Fine. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, and I don't care." said Rhys, suddenly fed up with Gwen's sullen silence.

"If you must know, there was a really gross alien killing people, as usual, so I had to deal with crying families, gory crime scenes and Andy all day. Forgive me if I'm a little grumpy!" she snapped at him.

Rhys practically threw down his half-eaten slice of pizza. "Well, you knew what you signed up for when you joined Torchwood, didn't you? With that bloody Jack Harkness...and what is wrong with Andy? Honestly, Gwen, sometimes you are just so irritating!"

Gwen looked wounded.

"And don't give me that face! You come home, and complain to me about your shitty job, and your crap life, and that bloody, bloody Captain! No 'Hey Rhys, how was your day?' or 'Hi, honey, what happened at work today?', and to tell you the truth I am sick of it! All of it! I'm sick hearing about bloody Torchwood, of you complaining, how you're always home late, or not home at all, you cancel all our dates..."

Gwen dropped her spoon in the bowl. It clinked, loudly. "Well, if that's how you feel...leave! I don't have to take your shit either! I didn't really know what I joined up for! I just wanted excitement! And Jack was so...never mind!" She realised what she'd said, and promptly dropped the sentence as Rhys folded his arms and shook his head. "And pssh! What the hell interesting happens in a fucking lorry company? Apart from crashes! Nothing! So there is no damn point me asking what happened, because it's just like 'Oh, I picked up some stuff, and then I dropped it off!' I don't care! So just...leave!"

"If that's what you want, then." said Rhys, standing up. "You know, we've had 'problems' for a while...and I've tried to make it work, Gwen, I really have. But if you don't want me here, I'm going. Goodbye, Gwen."

He left, grabbing his backpack and throwing his keys into the bowl. Gwen jumped up and ran after him. She caught up to him halfway down their street.

"Rhys, I'm...sorry. I'm so, so sorry! Please come back? Please? I'm sorry!" she sobbed. She looked up at him. He was wearing an expression of sympathetic upset, like the ones you see on people's faces at funerals of people they didn't _really_ know but were sent an invite anyway.

"I'm sorry too, Gwen. I really loved you. But, I'm going. Feel free to have your precious _Captain_ over." he said, pulling free of her grip and turning away.

Gwen watched as he disappeared around the corner, salty tears running down her face and collecting on her chin.

**Present Day**

Later that evening, Gwen flopped on the couch of her small flat. After her and Rhys had gotten the divorce, he'd taken their house. So, she found a small flat that was fairly close to the Hub, and called it home.

The microwave pinged in the background, and she sighed deeply, pulling herself up and slouching into the kitchen. Grabbing the re-heated spaghetti and a fork, she returned to the couch, turned the TV on and flipped aimlessly through the channels. There were endless channels of late-night infomercials...chat shows...news programmes...re-runs of soap operas...

"Ugh," she said to herself, giving up and turning the infernal thing off. "I'll just eat and go to bed."

Later, as she lay in bed, with the doona pulled protectively up to her chin, she thought (not for the first time) about Rhys. She'd gotten a phone call from him a few days ago.

How are you, Gwen? How's Torchwood (cough-Jack-cough)? Oh, that's nice. Me and Andy are very happy together, thank-you very much. Just wondering, do you have the toaster and have you seen my Coldplay CD? No? Ok. Hope you have a lovely week. Bye.

_Ugh. My life is shit._she thought._ Even Rhys has found someone...even if it is Andy. Owen's replacement is pretty cute, though. Except he currently appears to be crushing on Jack. Hey, join the club. He's not going to notice youuuu~!_

She rolled over and tried to sleep.

_**Author's Ramblings:**_

_Muahahahahaha! Gwenbashing is fun!_

_My brilliant friend AmberHarkness pointed out to me that in my last chapter I said that "Owen woke up". Yes, I know he's dead, so therefore he can't actually 'wake up'-because he's permanently aw__ake. I mean that he was like...you know...zoned out with his eyes closed? Resting? Umm...hard to explain. You're clever, I'm sure you can decipher what I meant :D_

_If you liked the chapter, please review! If you didn't like the chapter, review and explain why! Just review!__  
Thanks for reading/reviewing!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry about the long-ness between updates! And also sorry if this is a bit random...most of it was written relatively late at night when I couldn't sleep._

_**Fangirl warning:**__ contains lots of Janto...best coupling of all time :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I, sadly, own no characters except the ones I made up._

**The Torchwood Team: 10 Years Later**

Jack and Ianto: Part 2

Ianto woke up to the smell of pancakes. He wrinkled his nose. Burning pancakes.

He sighed and, getting up, stretched his arms and yawned. "Jack?" he called down the stairs.

"Ianto? You're awake?" came the response.

"Why are you burning pancakes this early anyway?" Ianto asked, traipsing into the kitchen. Upon seeing his very favourite Welshman, Jack smiled and handed Ianto a plate. He was wearing an apron that said "Kiss the Chef", but batter had still managed to find its way onto his clothes anyway. The pancakes were burnt on one side and uncooked on the other. Ianto smiled and kissed Jack lightly.

"Want me to make some?" he asked, smiling.

Jack smiled back at him. "Well they are a bit burnt, aren't they?"

Ianto started getting all the ingredients out again.

"Some coffee would be nice too, Ian-to." said Jack, wrapping his arms around his Ianto.

That evening, as Jack arrived home from a busy day defending the Earth from an alien invasion, he had a horrible feeling that he'd forgotten something.

"Ianto?" he called, closing the front door behind him. "What have I forgotten?"

He entered the kitchen to a sullen Ianto handing over what suspiciously looked like money to a grinning Sophy. As she ran over and hugged him tightly he could hear coins jingling happily in her pockets. Yes, definitely money.

"What has Tada bribed you to do now?" he asked, smiling at her.

"See?" she said, turning to face Ianto. "I told you he'd forget."

Ianto approached Jack and kissed him gently. "Tada didn't bribe her to do anything. We had a bet, and Captain, I am not too happy to inform you that you just lost me money and pride." he said, smiling softly.

Jack looked nonchalantly at the pair. "What was I supposed to forget now?"

Sophy giggled. "I'm going to put my shoes on, Taaaad. We have to go soon."

Jack took Ianto by the shoulders. "Where are we going, Ianto?"

"Sophy's parent-teacher interviews night, Jack." Ianto replied, removing the Captain's famously wandering hands.

Jack allowed Ianto to move his hands, but then moved them again, this time clasping his hands instead Ianto's waist, pulling him into a hug. "Sounds fun. Oh, and Ianto? Don't worry...I will reimburse you for any monetary losses suffered betting on my...reliable memory. And pride, as well," he said, tipping Ianto a flirtatious wink, "That can be repaired."

After dropping Sophy at Tosh and Owen's house ("Oh, well. 'Spose it's practice for my little man." said Owen dejectedly, looking at Sophy, who was giving him an evil smile. Tosh corrected him. "Child, Owen. We are having a _child._ Come on, Soph, there's mi goreng in the kitchen. Let's eat! See you later, guys.") Jack and Ianto arrived at their daughter's school.

The school hall was brightly lit, casting long, creepy shadows on the dark grounds.

"Oooh." said Jack, shivering. "Schools at night. There's just...something _wrong_ with schools at night."

Ianto laughed. "Ok, in all seriousness? Jack. Pay attention!" he said, taking the excited Jack's hand. "Seriously, what is wrong with you? It's a school, not a haunted house in a fun-park."

"School was different where I grew up, okay? We didn't have...climbing frames, I believe they are called?" he motioned towards the bundle of brightly coloured pipes in the middle of the deserted playground.

"Ok, but, well, there are some rules that I'm going to tell you. As we're at a school. Don't scare the teachers, ok? And no flirting...please. Especially not with the other parents."

Jack turned to face Ianto, batting his eyelashes mock-innocently. "As we're at a school. Are there going to be punishments? Involving whips?" He winked flirtatiously at Ianto, who rolled his eyes and continued walking in the direction of the school hall.

Sophy's teacher was relatively young, with brown hair and mascara-laced brown eyes. She was sitting at the table marked '1-E'.

Sophy's class. Ianto pulled Jack over and they sat down in front of the unsuspecting teacher.

"And you are?" she asked, her voice softly accented.

'I'm Captain Jack Harkness. This is Ianto Jones. We're the parents of Sophy Harkness-Jones. And who, may I ask, are you?" He gave her his best winning smile. Ianto gave Jack a warning look. He made a "don't-worry-my-darling" motion with his hand.

"I-i-i-it's very nice to meet you, Captain." she managed to stutter out. "And you, um, Mr Jones."

Jack batted his eyelashes at the young teacher. She blushed and looked at Ianto, who smiled, although he was actually sneakily crushing Jack's foot.

"I'm Miss Jacobson, Alice Jacobson. Sophy's teacher. Well...Sophy. She's very bright, kind, a lovely student...eager to learn...she's never missed a day of school..." She flipped through the notes in her binder.

"I wouldn't miss a single day of school either, if I had a gorgeous teacher like you." Jack said coquettishly.

Ianto coughed.

Jack patted his leg and winked at him. Miss Jacobson looked bewildered.

"Anything else we should know? Problems? Contact phone numbers?" he asked, raising an eyebrow coyly.

Ianto kicked Jack under the table.

"Um, well, there is one thing. It's normal for children, especially younger children, to have wild imaginations. In fact, I encourage imagination wherever possible-it's very important to be able to think outside of the box, you know? And it helps with logical thought, ect. But you probably know that, right? Ha."

Jack rested his face on his hand, arm resting on the desk. He fluttered his eyelashes at her, and said "Please continue. You have a lovely voice, Alice."

She went as red as a fire engine and coughed quietly. "Um, well, Sophy certainly has an imagination. We're learning in class about dinosaurs and planets, and she...well...she certainly believes in, you know...aliens. Like actually believes in aliens. She says that she's met a pterodactyl and that she knows aliens from other planets..."

Ianto swallowed. He could feel Jack tense up a little beside him. _That awkward moment when one of you actually __is__ an alien._ he thought.

"Oh, childish imaginations. She's probably going to grow up to be an astronaut, or something!" said Jack quickly, a hint of nervous tinging his handsome voice.

After a slightly awkward pause, Miss Jacobson smiled. "Yes, it's just imagination. Just wondering if you were the type of parent to be worried about overactive imaginations, you know? But I can see...you aren't. So, it was lovely meeting you, Captain Jack Harkness and you too, Mr Jones." She smiled and shook their hands.

Jack winked at her. "The pleasure was all mine, Alice." he said.

"It was nice meeting you. Sophy is in good hands." Said Ianto, smiling and pulling his flirtatious Captain away.

As they were walking out of the hall, Ianto glared at Jack.

"Oh, I know. No flirting! But...she was very cute! How could you expect me not to?"  
Ianto made a 'hurumph!' noise and strode off.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in my dearest Ianto?" Jack said, chasing after him. He eventually caught up to the fuming Welshman's strides, and, linking his arm through Ianto's, forced him to slow down. "Ianto, you know that I could never truly love no other."

That didn't work. Jack could practically feel the jealous aura surrounding Ianto.

"Come on! Ice-cream?"

Ianto stopped and looked at Jack. "I had rules. You broke them...not to mention a little bit of my trust too. And of course I'm jealous. She was several years younger than me! And anyway, you think ice-cream is going to fix that?" He wasn't angry now. It was impossible to stay angry at Jack.

"Well, you did set me rules, and I did break them...so now do you get to punish me?" Jack said softly into his ear.

Ianto laughed and started walking again. "We'll see...Captain. Ice-cream?"

_**Author's Ramblings:**_

_Hello there...liked it? Please review! Eternal gratitude goes out to you for reading my story! And also thanks to AmberHarkness, for being amazing and helping me loads. And thanks to all of you who reviewed and added it to your alerts! You're cool. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Just a note: all the __characters are kind of going to start conglomerating in the chapters now..._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing...except my characters. *sad face*_

The Torchwood Team: 10 Years Later

Tosh and Owen: Part 2

Tosh had just sat down to eat some mi goreng when there was a loud knock on the door. She sighed.

Owen skidded down the stairs just as she was about to get up to answer the door.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, don't get up. Stay there and eat, darling. I'm going to see who it is, okay? Don't move, sweetheart." He kissed Tosh on the head affectionately and then went to answer the door. "Alright already! I'm coming, keep your innards in!" he yelled at the persistent knocking. He popped his head around the doorframe at Tosh, who was eating.

"What?" she said, forkful of noodles halfway to her mouth.

"Nothing. Just checking you didn't move."

He smiled then left.

Opening the door he was greeted by an enthusiastic Jack and smiling Ianto.

"Hello! We're inviting ourselves over!" said Jack, pushing past Owen and into the house. "Tosh! Hello there! You look exhausted!" they heard him say, from the dining room.

Ianto smiled apologetically. He motioned to come in, and Owen opened the door wider to allow the flowers he was carrying in.

"Thanks. How're you holding up, dead man?" he asked, once the front door was closed.

Owen glared at him. "Okay. Where's Sophy?" he asked.

Ianto chuckled. "It's eleven am on a Tuesday, Owen. She's at school. You should probably start paying attention to these things...you're a father now, remember?"

"Oh, go away." said Owen as he followed Ianto into the dining room.

"Sooooo...where's the baby?" said Jack. "Owen hasn't made it unconscious already, has he?"

Owen punched his arm. "Upstairs. I'm going to go get him." He left, grumbling about 'stupid bloody Captains'.

Jack pulled out a chair next to Tosh. "So, it's a boy? Congratulations!"

Tosh smiled happily. "Thanks." she said through a mouthful of noodles. Ianto winked at her from across the table.

Owen came back in, holding a little blue bundle with a face poking out the top, and little tuft of brown hair.

"Oh, can I hold him?" asked Ianto, smiling gently at Owen, who was cradling the little baby more gently and tenderly than Ianto had ever seen him holding anything before.

He handed over the little baby.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Felix. Felix Seamus Harper." said Owen.

Jack raised his eyebrow and was about to say something when Owen cut him off. "Oh, shut up, Harkness."

Jack looked shocked. "Owen! You're a father! Watch your language around the little man! Want him to end up like you?" he teased.

Owen gave him the evil eye.

Jack smirked and held out his hands to Ianto, motioning to hold Felix. Ianto handed him over.

"Awww, he's _adorable_, you two. Tosh, he has your eyes! And Owen, let's hope for the world's sake that he doesn't have your personality!" He stroked the little fuzz on top of Felix's head. "Kidding, kidding." he said quickly, as Ianto kicked him under the table. "Oww, Ianto, that hurt!" he whined.

Tosh took little Felix off Jack as he woke up and began to cry softly.

"Shhh, shhh, little man. Sleep, sleep, my little one. she said, rocking him back and forth gently. Ianto got up.

"Coffee?" he asked, boiling the kettle on the kitchen bench.

"Oooh, yes please!" said Tosh. Owen grumbled at Jack. Jack nodded.

"So...tell me. What have you guys been up to?" said Jack, settling into his chair and tapping the table.

_**Author's Ramblings:**_

_Hehe. It took me like 2 hours and the assistance of several friends (thanks, AmberHarkness) to come up with the Towen child's name...but hey, Felix is a cool name._

_Liked it? Review! See that little blue link at the bottom of this page? Click it and you'll fuel my writing-ness! :D_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing and supporting my story!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello there! Um...so there are not really chapters specific to characters anymore...hehe. That idea really worked out, hey? :D  
Thankyou sooooo much to all the people who've reviewed so far._

AmberHarkness_, _whitecrossgirl_ and _J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck _this chapter's for you guys. Thanks so much for your amazing reviews~!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the characters...not even Ianto's iron._

**The Torchwood Team: 10 Years Later**

Ianto was at home ironing Sophy's school shirts and Jack's coat when the phone rang. The damn coat wouldn't iron properly...it was as if the coat's creases were sewn into the thick fabric. Jack had moped around while it was in the washing machine, complaining and hanging off Ianto's arms, like a child missing a teddy bear.

Sighing, he answered the phone.

"Hel-"

And was promptly cut off by Jack.

"Hey, Ianto...just wondering...whatcha doing?" he asked in the voice he used when he wanted something.

"Ironing your coat. What do you want, Captain Jack?" Ianto replied.

"I like it when you use my name." Ianto could practically hear Jack's pheromones.

"Are you burning it? Did it survive the turmoil of the washing machine? Is my baby okay?" Jack said nervously.

Ianto laughed. "Yes, Jack, your 'baby' is okay."

"Okay."

He sighed, relieved.

"Now onto a less important matter. Can you pick me up? Please? It's raining so hard I think the Earth might flood. I don't _want_ to walk hooome!" he whined.

Ianto sighed, smiling. "I can be there soon, ok?"

"I love you, Ianto!" said Jack happily.

"See you soon, cariad."

Jack was moping around his office pondering the fate of his coat when he heard the distinctive noise of the cog door opening. He stood up, grabbing Tosh's hyperspectral scanner and went to open the door for what he thought was Ianto when Gwen's face suddenly appeared before him.

"Oh, Gwen! I thought you were Ianto!" Jack said, with a slightly disappointed look in his eyes.

Gwen smiled coquettishly with animalistic glint in her eyes. "Just pretend I am..."

Jack gasped and Gwen proceeded to push him against the glass wall of his office.

"Gwen! What the hell are you doing?" said Jack, looking into Gwen's mad eyes, centimetres away from his.

"Oh, shut up, Captain." she said softly, almost growling into his ear.

Before Jack could try to push her away she planted her lips on his. For the tiniest second Jack found himself kissing back.

Then he realised the person trying to bite his tongue was most definitely not his Ianto.

He tried to push her away, but she had locked her leg behind his knee. If he tried to move, they would both fall into the desk. Gwen had stopped trying to bite his tongue, which was an improvement. Instead she was kissing him more passionately than ever and her hands strayed from his face to the top button of his shirt.

"Umm, Gwen?" he tried to mumble against her onslaught, but his words got lost in her mouth. He turned his face away so she was kissing his cheek instead, and tried to push her leg away from his knee. She giggled manically and pulled him closer to her.

There was a cough from the door.

Gwen turned and Jack was able to push her away from him.

"Jack?" said Ianto, voice radiating fury.

The enraged Welshman was storming out of the Hub when Jack caught up to him.

"Ianto? Ianto! IANTO!" he yelled. Ianto didn't stop or turn around.

"Ianto? Please? Let me explain! It's all about context, see? Ianto?"

Ianto couldn't help but turn at the tone of Jack's voice.

"What?" he said, as cold as ice. Jack opened his mouth and he shook his head, turning away.

"Ianto, I'm begging you, please! Listen. Please." Jack said, tugging on Ianto's sleeve.

"Fine," said Ianto, pulling them under the cover of the Millennium Centre. "Go on, explain yourself and your damn 'context'." He spat the word out.

"Okay, well, see, I heard the door open, and I thought it was you, right? So I went to open the door to go find you, and then Gwen jumped me, and well...you saw what happened next!"

Ianto's face softened from its apoplectic mask. "So, you didn't...you know...reciprocate?"

Jack froze. "Uh...well, until I realised...that...that...it wasn't..._you_."

Ianto glared at Jack, irate again. "Okay. Fine. No, don't talk. See you later, Jack." he said, storming off across the plaza.

"Ianto! Come back! How do I get home? Come ON! The rain'll ruin my hair! IANTO!" Jack yelled.

Ianto turned around and for a second, Jack thought he was going to come back. But instead he threw the car keys at Jack and kept walking through the pouring rainy night.

They landed at Jack's feet.

He sighed. "Hey, at least I'm not getting my coat ruined." he said to himself humourlessly.

_**Author's Ramblings:**_

_Aaah, the sweet sensation of a cliff-hanger. Buahaha! So, yessss...keep reading and you'll find out how this works itself out._

_Or does it? (I, myself, am not entirely sure how this is going to end...oops)_

_Thanks to AmberHarkness for being cool and helping me write the bit where Gwen attacks Jack._

_Thanks for reading. And also a huuuuuge thanks to those who reviewed! It's so nice opening my email and finding all these lovely things you guys have said! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_So, quick recap: Gwen kissed Jack, Ianto walked in, Jack and Ianto fought, Ianto left, Jack went home...and here we are._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Janto. But I sure wish I did._

**The Torchwood Team: 10 Years Later**

Ianto was upset, to say the least. He wandered aimlessly through the dark gloomy rain, hoping that passers-by wouldn't notice him crying. He wasn't really sure what he wanted. Jack to apologise? To get blindly drunk and hope that the situation would work out somehow? Slap Gwen? Wake up and find it was some kind of hideous nightmare?

_All of the above, please, _he thought. _Although I'll settle for a drink._

The next pub he found was, luckily, around the corner from his house.

Jack paced the hallway, wondering what to say to Ianto when...if...he returned.

Sorry, but she forced herself on me?

_No. He wouldn'__t believe that...not with my history..._

It was an accident?

_Wouldn't believe that either._

It'll never happen again?

_Oh, definitely not. Oh, come on, Harkness! Think, damn you!_

**3 and a half hours later...**

Ianto knocked on the door with considerable difficulty. Not only was he drunk, but he was _really_ drunk. As in pass-out-in-a-gutter-and-die drunk.

Jack opened the door. "Ianto?"

He'd never seen the Welshman this drunk before.

Ianto glared at him. "Well, who else was it gonna be? Someone else you're supposedly 'in love' with?" he slurred.

Jack opened his mouth to talk, but Ianto ploughed on, the alcohol bringing out his true feelings.

"And you know what...Jack? I'm really...sick of it. You're 'sposed to love me! Me! We're married, for God's sake! But you...you never really loved me, didja? Never! It was...always her! Always...I'm just the toyboy? Aren't I? I'm sick of it...your flirting...the way you just flirt with anyone! Don't get me wrong...it's kind of attractive...but me! You're married...to me! You're...mine! Legally and everything...I don't wanna share...'specially not with Gwen...you know what Jack? You make me really angry...but I love you so much I ignore it...but go much further...I won't be able to, ok? Are you even listening to me? Just cos you're immortal, doesn't mean that you can just...ruin lives...right? I mean...after Lisa...died...I didn't even wanna get involved with anyone. Ever again, you know? Just the possibility that anyone could hurt me so much...scared me...and then I fell so much in love...with you...and you don't even care! You just toss me aside...like a...like a lolly wrapper or something! I'm sick of it Jack! Sick! It hurts me that you couldn't even wait 'till I was...dead! I mean, come on! It's not like you aren't immortal or something...you couldn't stay faithful for a lousy human lifespan? You make me so...ugh." he yelled hysterically, trying to focus his blurry vision on the shocked Captain's face.

"Oh, Ianto...come on...it's not that bad, is it?" Jack ventured carefully. He'd dealt with many things in his considerable lifetime, but a drunk Ianto was covering new ground.

"Aargh! See? My point exactly...you don't even care about...my thoughts...feelings! What's the other one? Oh...yeah...opinions! You don't even care that you're hurting me! I hate you!" he screamed, in anguish.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Ianto. Breathe." Jack said, trying to calm down his smashed husband. "I love you! I won't ever not think of loving you! What do you peg me for...some kind of Casanova?"

"Oh, sure...you'll love me eternally. Right...I forget..." said Ianto. Even blindly drunk he could still pull off sarcasm. He made a kind of angry noise and went to punch Jack, but was so drunk all he managed was a half-hearted throw of his fist, before he passed out.

Jack caught him in his arms.

Kissing his head gently he thought of all the things he could do to make it up to him. None of them seemed to quite fit for the torment Ianto obviously felt.

"Come on, my love. Let's put you to bed." he said softly, picking up Ianto and carrying him upstairs like a sleeping child.

**The next morning...**

Ianto woke up.

The first thing he noticed was that his head hurt. Considerably, in fact.

The next thing he noticed was that he was wearing some pyjamas. And was in bed. With Jack's warm, comforting arms wrapped around him. He was about to go back to sleep and enjoy the moment when he remembered that he was angry at Jack.

He opened his eyes fully to find Jack watching his face with an unreadable expression. And that was saying something, as Ianto knew all of his faces...from the "I want some ice-cream!" face, to the "I want...you!" face.

He glared daggers at Jack, who looked apologetic. He stroked Ianto's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm...so...so...sorry, Ianto. I really mean it. I'm so, so, so sorry, my love."

Ianto looked at his face, and into his intensely blue eyes, and he suddenly didn't feel so angry any more.

"I forgive you, Jack." he smiled.

Jack pulled him close. "You made me feel guilty, Ianto. Nobody's ever made me feel guilty...ever. It made me realise how much I love you, and how much you mean to me. I don't want to lose you, cariad." he whispered into Ianto's ear.

Ianto smiled at his attempt to speak Welsh and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't think that's going to happen any time soon, Jack." he said, snuggling his head into Jack's shoulder.

_Author's Ramblings:_

_Thanks so much for reviewing! And reading. And thanks to AmberHarkness and Morvin Zhou the Weevil Queen for story help :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_A few people reviewed and said "What happened to Gwen? Did she just get let off for being such a horrible character?" My answer: No. I didn't want to spoil the lovely Janto I had going on. This is the c__hapter where the writer gets her revenge..._

_This chapter is for Lady Emma Wentworth, Janto-Lover, whitecrossgirl and workingsomecoffeemagic. Thanks for your amazing reviews, people!_

_**Warning:**____I think there are one or two swearwords in here._

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Torchwood. If I did, Gwen would have been severely Retcon-ned and marooned on a volcano somewhere in Iceland. By the second episode. And someone would force some braces on her-to fix that irritating gap in her teeth._

**The Torchwood Team: 10 Years Later**

It was almost as if Gwen felt bad about her plan to break up Jack and Ianto. Almost.

She wondered if Rhys wanted to grab a drink, got in her car and went to find his new place.

Gwen eventually located the apartment building. Rhys, it turned out, was living in a penthouse. A massive, expensive penthouse. Overlooking practically the entirety of Cardiff, its surrounding areas and the bay.

She swore, and, too nervous to press the intercom, waited around for half an hour until somebody turned up to open the door for their own reasons, so she could slip inside the building.

The elevator rose smoothly to the 15th floor. It pinged and she stepped out, looking up and down the corridor to make sure she was in the right place.

There was a huge floor-to-ceiling window at one end and a huge gilded mirror at the other.

She knocked softly on the ornate door of the apartment.

Rhys opened it.

"Uh, hey, Rhys. I was just...you live here?" she said, surprised.

He gave her a 'well, duh' look. "Yes, Gwen, I do. Why, not meaning to sound rude, but why are you here, Gwen?"

Gwen swallowed.

_Maybe I could go inside for a drink? Then I could try to get him back with me. I'd get all this-just think of the opportunities, Gwen! You could marry him and get all this..._

"Um, well, I had a pretty tough day at work, and I was just wondering...if you wanted to get a drink?" she asked, putting on a pathetically innocent smile.

Rhys studied her for a few seconds. "I thought you hated me? What happened, couldn't get your precious Captain to break it off with Ianto?"

Gwen opened and closed her mouth a few times, lost for words. _How does he know about that?_ she wondered. _ I forgot he actually knew stuff about me._

As if he had read her mind, Rhys said "Jack called me."

Gwen was about to explain herself when suddenly Andy appeared at the door, next to Rhys. He put his arm around Rhys' waist.

"What's she doing here?" he asked, looking enquiringly at Rhys.

Rhys shrugged.

"Wait. What? You two are...what? Dating?" said Gwen, thoroughly taken aback with this latest development.

"Married, actually." said Rhys, holding out his hand, upon which a very shiny wedding band sat comfortably on his finger.

"Married? Oh, that's so...sweet. Congratulations!" she said. Then a thought struck her. "Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

Rhys laughed. "Oh, Gwen! It would be sooooo awkward, right? To just, you know, walk into the ceremony and see your ex-wife who, may I add, you had a very brittle breakup with? Awkward!" He smiled.

"Well, yeah, and besides that, you're a bitch." said Andy abruptly.

Rhys turned to face him. "Andy!" he said disapprovingly.

"Well, it's true." he said, smiling spitefully at Gwen.

"But, but, I thought, that, you know, you were in love with me, or something?" she asked, thoroughly confused by now.

"Well, let's just put it this way: you were the gateway to the person I really loved." said Andy. "Come on, Rhys-y. We have an episode of Gossip Girl to get back to." He smirked at Gwen and disappeared back into the mansion-like apartment.

Rhys blushed. "Ignore him. He's very...protective of his assets. Bye, Gwen. See you another time, ok?" He turned to leave.

Gwen stopped him. "Rhys, I never knew that you had so much...money!" she said questioningly.

He smiled at her, like a teacher smiling at a slow student. "It's Andy's. Turns out, he inherited a significant amount of money when his parents died."

"Oh. And by the way, here," said Gwen, handing Rhys the Coldplay CD she had found the other day when she was looking for a depressing DVD to watch. "I found it on the bookshelf."

"Oh, great! Thanks, Gwen! You're a sport," Rhys said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I'm going. Bye."

He closed the door in her face. Gwen could hear him say to Andy, "Hey, she found my Coldplay CD, Ands! Want me to put it on? We can rock out to Viva La Vida!"

She scoffed and left, the rejection still stinging.

**Several days later, in the morning, in the Hub...**

"Gwen?" called Jack. "Can I talk to you in my office, please? In private."

Gwen put her bag down on the seat, shrugged at Tosh, who was looking questioningly at her, and climbed the stairs.

Jack opened the door, and she entered his office. She noticed that the blinds were closed, and she looked at the Captain.

"What's up, Jack? Changed your mind about my offer?" she said provocatively, leaning in to kiss Jack.

He looked disgusted, and pushed her away roughly. "No, Gwen! That is EXACTLY what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What about it?" she said, hurt. "Afraid that you enjoyed it?"

"No." said Jack, with a voice made of ice. He glared at her. "Do you know how much damn trouble you caused my relationship, my happy, fulfilling relationship, with your damn hormones? Just because you can't hold your life together, doesn't mean that you have to go around ruining other people's lives. Gwen, Ianto went out and got drunk. And I mean drunk. And we had a huge fight, and it really hurt both of us. Your stupid actions nearly ripped me away from the one thing that means the most to me, Gwen. Don't you realise that?"

Gwen looked at his eyes. They weren't smiling.

"You know, Jack? The stupid thing is that you are the one thing that means the most to me, Jack! I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you! God-dammnit, can't you see? Everything I do is with you in mind! I love you! All I want is for you to give me a chance! Please? One night!" she said, tears beginning to make their presence known in the corners of her eyes.

Jack shook his head. "If you really loved me, you would have jumped in before Ianto. You had your chance, Gwen-and you blew it. It's too late. Unless you are prepared to wait a human lifetime. Oh, I forgot-you only have a human lifetime. Sucks to be you."

"You are so horrible, Jack! You completely ignore me! You pay no attention to anyone around you! You don't even care! I bet you don't even love Ianto! You know that nobody who works in Torchwood lives over about 35! No one! You're just waiting for him to die, and then you can go find another...boy toy!" She was yelling by now, and she didn't care who heard. (the entire Hub.)

Sitting at her workstation, Tosh looked nervously at the new medic. He shrugged at her, and they laughed. Secretly Tosh thought that Gwen had finally had a karma delivery. First, she had stolen Owen right when she had worked up enough courage to ask him on a date, and then she tried to break him and his true love up! _It's not normal,_ she thought. _Has she been genetically modified to be so horrible?_

Meanwhile, in Jack's office, the Captain was positively apoplectic. "What the fuck did you just say, Gwen?"

Gwen's anger-boosted confidence began to falter in the face of Jack's silent rage. "Um, you heard me, Harkness!"

"Don't ever make the mistake of thinking I don't care about Ianto. I do. I'll lay my considerable amount of life on the line for him. You have no idea, Cooper. None. You are so childishly selfish. You say that 'everything you do is with me in mind'? Well, everything I do is with Ianto in mind." He sighed. "If you can't face the prospect of working with me as a colleague-that means not romantically, by the way. Emphasis on the not romantically-then you're going to have to leave."

Gwen started to cry. "But...Jack! Since Rhys left, work...with you...is the only thing in my life to look forward to! Jack! Please! I can't leave!" She tugged on the front of his shirt, and he brushed her off.

"Gwen Cooper. I'm suspending you from duties with minimal pay, until the time in which I deem you fit to come back to work." Jack said, eyes now replaced with a kind of sadness you feel when you look at a hobo. A slightly sympathetic sadness, mixed with mingled feelings of mild disgust and melancholy.

Gwen looked hurt. Very hurt. "Fine, Harkness. I'm warning you, I might not come back!" she sobbed hysterically, running out of the office and down the stairs, grabbing her backpack and throwing her iD on the floor, and leaving in a flurry of mingled tears and swearwords.

Jack came down the stairs a few minutes later. He looked calm and unruffled, happy even.

"Right. Weevil sighting. Who's with me?" he said, smiling at the two remaining members of his team. "You," he said, pointing at the new medic. "Come with me. Tosh, find a temporary replacement for Gwen. Also, find a permanent one for Ianto. Preferably one with some class. I wouldn't want Ianto thinking I'd replaced him with somebody...well, somebody like that," he said, gesturing towards the stairs. "They've got to be cool. We have an image to maintain. In the meantime, Tosh, you're my new Number Two."

He left, explaining to the bewildered medic about Weevil related injuries.

_Author's Ramblings:_

_Well, it is fun to Gwenbash. :D_

_Thanks to AmberHarkness, as usual. You know what for._

_Thanks also to those of you who reviewed, and also to you, for reading. It's lovely to know you guys are enjoying the story!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Just a note, this chapter is kind of a crossover, but the rest of the story's probably not going to be…maybe…_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Torchwood, or Doctor Who, no matter how badly I wish I did…_

**The Torchwood Team: 10 Years Later**

**On a planet far, far away…**

"Doctor!" yelled River Song, pushing her hair out of her face. "We need to go, now!"

Amy and Rory were already running towards the TARDIS, battling against the harsh wind and pouring rain.

The Doctor turned and gave her the thumbs up. He ran over and, grabbing her hand, they ran towards the TARDIS, wind whipping River's hair and rain stinging the Doctor's eyes.

As the door of the TARDIS creaked shut behind them, the Doctor and River Song immediately set about leaving as fast as they could. Amy and Rory were catching their breath, exhausted.

"So, where next?" said Amy.

The Doctor shrugged, pulling a lever. The TARDIS jolted into flight.

Rory looked at the Doctor, and then at River. "So, where are we going? Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled at him and Amy, and, winking at River Song, replied, "To see an old friend."

**Cardiff, Earth, 2020. In the Torchwood Hub…**

Sophy was demonstrating a star-jump to Jack as Ianto came into the main Hub, holding a platter with cups on it.

Jack shook his head exasperatedly at her. "Soph? Don't knock your other father over. Come sit next to me and tell me all about this lovely story."

Sophy smiled and ran over, sitting down and pulling the sheets covered with adorably clumsy misspelt lettering and set about explaining the tale she had written that afternoon in class. ("Okay, Daddy, well, see, it begins with a flying fish, who meets this sparkly turtle and they go on a quest for a magical flower…Daaaddy! You aren't listening proper! See, look, I drew a turtle in the corner, there…")

Ianto laughed and handed Jack a mug of steaming hot coffee. Sophy stopped her narrative about her narrative and crossed her arms. "Tada, I hope that one of those cups is for me!" she said sternly. Ianto nodded seriously and gave her a smaller cup with two marshmallows on a saucer. Sophy smiled sunnily. "Thank-you, Tada! Oooh, look, the foam looks like a flower! Taaaad, you're clever. One day I have to learn to do that, because it's cool. Daddy," she said, turning to Jack, who blinked innocently and moved his hand away from the marshmallows he was trying to sneak off her plate. "Do you really think you could get away with taking my marshmallows?"

She giggled as Jack hung his head in mock shame.

"Any coffee for Tosh, Ianto?" said Owen, opening the door and standing out of the way of Tosh, who was carrying Felix.

Sophy jumped up, excited. The only reason she was in the Hub that day was because Jack had promised that she could meet Felix, provided she didn't run around playing with his Time Agency wrist-strap again.

"Ooh, is that him?" she said, clapping her hands.

Tosh sat down and smiled at her. "Come over here, Soph. Careful not to wake him up, ok?" Sophy's eyes widened and she nodded seriously.

"He's like a little doll. Tada, look at how small his fingernails are," she said, putting her hand up to compare them to. "Wow. Was I ever that small?"

Ianto shook his head, and Sophy smiled. "No, you were smaller, I think. We needed a magnifying glass just to see you."

Sophy looked daggers at Ianto.

"Look, Harkness. You've already taught her your angry face." said Owen, laughing. Jack punched his shoulder lightly.

Ianto left to feed Myfanwy.

"Hey, Owen! Look at the story I wrote in class today! It's about a flying fish who meets a sparkly turtle…" began Sophy.

Down in the Hub's kitchen of sorts as he was getting Myfanwy's dinner ready, Ianto thought he heard a strange swooshing noise, like wind blowing through the trees. He shrugged. _Probably just Myfanwy flying around again…she knows it's food time…_he thought to himself as he put some meat in a bowl.

Back in the main Hub, Sophy had settled down to cradle Felix, under Owen's watchful eyes, as Tosh talked to Jack about how good it was to have a husband who didn't sleep or indeed, get tired. Sophy gently handed Felix back to Owen, who hugged him tightly.

"Well, yeah, I can see the advantages…you can sleep, I suppose. Well, all the times I thought me and Ianto would go crazy from lack of sleep-" Jack broke off mid-sentence.

"Jack? Jack, what's wrong?" said Tosh, but Jack held up a hand for her to be quiet and listened intently.

There was a very familiar swoosh-swoosh noise beginning to make itself known amongst the other noises of the Hub. _No, _he thought. _It can't be! Is it? I wish…_

He was about to ask whether anybody else could hear it (although it was very loud now) when Ianto came in to see what the noise was, and the TARDIS materialised right on top of where Sophy was.

Jack grinned, Tosh almost dropped her coffee, Owen swore and Ianto fainted.

"At last, the Doctor comes to call!" said Jack happily.

_**Author's Ramblings:**_

_Aaahhh, so, what did you think? Review please! All of your reviews have been absolutely lovely, thank you so much!_

_Thanks as usual to AmberHarkness, for saving me from a nasty case of writer's block. Well, that kind of explains why this chapter took so long. I'm sorry._

_Thanks for reading…and thanks for reviewing! C:_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok, so, to recap: Tosh and Owen came to the Hub with Felix, Sophy wrote a story, the Doctor, River Song, Rory and Amy were running away and the TARD__IS materialised on top of Sophy, and Ianto fainted._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own TW or DW. Which makes me very upset._

**The Torchwood Team: 10 Years Later**

Sophy looked up in surprise. One moment she was sitting in the Hub, and now she was sitting in the biggest, coolest spaceship she had ever seen. Four adults were looking at her with some surprise.

"Hello," said the one with the bowtie and fez. "I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

Sophy stood up. "My name's Sophy Harkness-Jones, and I'm six years and 145 days old. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, offering her hand to shake. "Your ship's bigger on the inside, isn't it?"

Inside the Hub, Tosh was horrified. "Wh-wh-what is that, Jack? It's…a phone box. A blue phone box! How did it get here? What…"

The door opened and the Doctor popped out. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. This must be yours." he said, giving Sophy back to Jack.

Amy and Rory walked out, in a change of clothes but still rather wet and cold. The Doctor called back to River Song, who was still in the TARDIS. "Never mind the shoes. Hurry up and get out here!"

"Alright, alright, I'll just wear these Converse of yours. And don't boss me around, Doctor. Although I do like it when a man takes charge." she said, winking coyly at him. The Doctor blushed.

"Right. Good. O-kay." said the Doctor, rubbing his hands together. "Hello, Jack! It's me. Changed my face again."

Jack smiled. "This one suits you, TARDIS boy. Very cute." He grinned.

The Doctor nodded at him and continued. "This is Rory, and Amy and-"

"River Song? Has it been a long time or what!" said Jack, giving her a hug and kissing her on the lips.

Ianto coughed. Even in a faint he could still be jealous. Jack rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh, Jack Harkness. You haven't changed a bit! Still the same old flirt, I gather?" said River, smiling and raising her eyebrow.

"Well, actually, I'm…um…married! To this charming gentleman here," he said, gesturing at Ianto, who, being done with fainting, had sat up. "Yes, married. So…you and the Doctor? I see how it is." he said, winking and nudging.

The Doctor coughed. River looked at him as if to say 'Well, I wasn't going to tell him anything you didn't already know!'

Instead, she smiled and said "Spoilers!" Jack laughed.

Sophy tugged on Ianto's sleeve. "Tada, who are these people, and why do they have a spaceship, and why can't I have one, and why did Daddy kiss the woman with the gun?"

The Doctor and River both looked at Sophy, then at Jack, then at Sophy again.

"Jack Harkness, you sly devil! You never told me you had a child!" said River, shaking her head.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "It's kind of a recent development…" he said. "So, anyone for coffee?"

Later on, whilst Jack had taken the Doctor aside (having sent Ianto to make coffee) and they were engaged in a serious-looking discussion, Amy had wandered over to say hello to the bewildered Tosh, while Rory talked to Owen ("There is no way you are dead and conscious!") and Sophy was trying to get River Song to take her into the TARDIS ("Please? It would be educational!").

"So, um, why did you come to visit me?" said Jack, looking at the Doctor, who smiled.

"Well, we were running away. And also, River said something about a factory and guns? And I just wanted to check up on you and make sure that you hadn't completely destroyed history."

"As you can see, history is fine. Saving the earth, as usual. Taking care of Sophy and Ianto. Being generally awesome and a hero. Pretty much the same stuff as usual." replied Jack. "Are you and River…you know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor blushed. "We, um…well, the truth of the matter is that I am not entirely sure myself yet. Ah…yes. You see, we're travelling in opposite directions in time. We keep meeting in the wrong order. It's hard to explain." he said awkwardly.

Jack thought about this. "So basically her past is your future? Or something like that?" The Doctor nodded. "Ah, but you still didn't answer my question, Doctor!" The Doctor shook his head exasperatedly.

"Jack, it would be easier to go and talk to her yourself. She knows more about it than I do…"

As Jack walked over to River Song he turned and winked at the Doctor, who looked at him with his "Don't you even think about flirting, Harkness!" face.

"Oh, please? Please? Come on! Pleeeease? Pleeease?" Sophy was asking River. "I'm sure that I could help you! Just think of the stuff I could do and no-body would suspect, because I'm a child! You know that it's to our mutual benefit, River!"

River turned to Jack and laughed. "She's _exactly_ like you, Harkness! A chip off the old block." Sophy in the meantime had crossed her arms and scowled. "Well," said River, looking her in the eye. "It's not even my ship, you see. See the Doctor? It's his. Go and ask him, ok?"

Sophy raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Fine."

"So, Jack. Settled down? That's unusual for you. And how long has it been? Years…you hardly look a day older!" River said, looking Jack up and down. Mostly down.

"Well, there was this thing where one of the Doctor's other companions, a long time ago, she…um…absorbed the energy from the Time Vortex and she well, turned into some kind of goddess or something kooky like that. I was dead, so I didn't see. Anyway, short of that story is she messed up bringing me back to life, and now I can't die."

River Song paused to take in the information. "Oh, funny. Wait, you're serious? You can't die?" Jack nodded. "Haven't you tried to get him to, you know, try to…fix you?" she said, looking thoughtful.

"He says there's nothing he can do. And besides, I've gotten used to it by now. I mean, it's ideal when you work at Torchwood, isn't it? And I have time to do literally everything that I wanted to accomplish in my life. Like settling down and having a family. Or a family of sorts, anyway. Trust me, River. I'm fine."

River regarded him sceptically. "Well, if you're happy. So, what do you do here, at Torchwood?" She looked around. "Obviously it's alien related. I heard about Torchwood 1, in London. You're what, Torchwood 3? Same rules apply?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I don't think he'd," he said, nodding his head in the direction of the Doctor, who was talking to Sophy about his adventures on a planet that actually had sparkly turtles, "appreciate that much. I kind of cut us off from the other Torchwoods. Ianto was a Torchwood 1 employee, but after Canary Wharf…" He trailed off. River nodded knowingly.

"Oh! Speaking of battles!" Jack said suddenly. "I'll be back."

He went off to his office.

"Here." said Ianto, appearing in the space Jack had vacated. "Drink this."

River took the coffee, and thanking him, took a sip. "Wow. That is amazing! I can see why he married you." she said, winking. Ianto smiled, blushing slightly, and went off to find Owen and drink coffee in front of him.

Jack came back. He handed her a small gun with an ivory handle. "I believe this is yours." he said, smiling.

"Oh, wow. It's been a loooong time since I've seen one of these. You know, after we left VIllengard he blew it up? Typical." River Song said, shaking her head. "Thanks, Jack!"

Jack smiled at her. "Now, tell me what's going on between you two." he said, looking back and forth from the Doctor to River Song.

"So, how long have you been dead?" said Rory, scratching his head. "If that's not a rude question, or anything."

Owen laughed. "About 11 or so years? A while."

Rory opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish while his brain processed the information. "I've seen a lot of strange things…but that…that…is new. "

Amy was holding little baby Felix. "He's adorable," she said, ruffling his little tuft of hair. "I have a baby too, you know."

"Really?" Tosh looked surprised.  
"Yeah. She's lost in space right now. We'll find her." Amy said, sadly. She looked over at River, who smiled.

Tosh frowned. "That must suck."

Amy nodded, looking at River. "It's pretty bad."

The Doctor had finished talking to Sophy, who was very persistently trying to get a ride in the TARDIS. "I'm going to ask Jack, ok?" he said, smiling at Sophy, who clapped her hands.

"Jack?" he said. The captain turned around, looking expectantly at his Doctor.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter seems very keen on going in the TARDIS with us. I don't know how you feel about that…" he said, almost awkwardly.

Jack thought about it for a few seconds. "Well, I know Sophy, She won't let it go until she does go somewhere. Um. Alright. I consent. On two conditions: one trip only, and Ianto has to come."

The Doctor nodded. "Go and tell Sophy. I'm going to get the TARDIS ready."

Ten minutes later the Doctor, River Song, Amy, Rory, Jack, Ianto and a very excited Sophy were inside the control room of the TARDIS.

As the door swung shut behind them, Tosh said to Owen, "Do you really think that 7 people could fit inside that thing?"

Owen shrugged and put his arm around Tosh. "Who knows. Are you hungry?"

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and River Song were making preparations to leave.

"So, Doctor, tell me. Where are you taking us?" said Jack, eyes twinkling (it had been so long that he'd wanted to fly in the TARDIS with the Doctor.)  
"Well, I have an old friend, who called a few weeks ago asking for help. So I thought we might go and check it out."

Ianto fixed his serious gaze on the Doctor. "Is it dangerous?" he asked, looking at Sophy.

The Doctor smiled at his concern and shook his head lightly. "Well, it could be. But certainly not as dangerous as anything else I've done. Don't worry. We'll be fine. I mean, we've got Jack and me!"

Jack gave Ianto a hug. "Stop worrying, cariad." he said. "It'll be fun!"

_**Author's Ramblings:  
**__I am so sorry for the bad updating! I made this chapter long just to make it up to you! C:_

_Thanks so much to all you readers and reviewers. You're amazing!_

_If you've got any feedback or things you want me to put in, feel free to review and let me know. I'll try my best!_

_The next chapter I am thinking of making them meet Sherlock Holmes. Review and tell me what you think? Or maybe they could meet some Romans or something…whatever they do, I'm gonna do cross-backs to Tosh and Owen._

_Thanks to AmberHarkness, for being a freakazoid and also being amazing!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry it's been so long between updates! I went to China on holidays and we've had exams and stuff…anyway, here's the next chapter, hooray!_

_Before I say anything, I'd like to thank absolutely everyone who's reading this, you people are amazing. Thankyou!_

_**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, sob sob._

**The Torchwood Team: 10 Years Later**

Tosh and Owen sat at the breakfast table, Tosh eating some leftover mi goreng and Owen reading a newspaper. Felix sat in his highchair, mashing his breakfast to a pulp and licking it off the tray.

Owen put down his newspaper and looked at Tosh.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

Tosh smiled. "Owen, he's going to pre-school, not a cage with a Weevil."

Owen smiled but his eyes still looked worried.

"Oh, my silly dead man walking. I thought you weren't supposed to have feelings!" Tosh teased. Then, more seriously, she said "Owen, darling, don't be worried. Go and get him ready, I'll clean up. Go!"

Owen shrugged and smiled sadly at Tosh.

Felix gurgled happily and garbled as Owen cleaned up the mess he'd made eating. "Come on, you." he said, lifting the toddler out of his chair. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Tosh smiled as Owen carried Felix out of the room. "His clothes are on the rocking-chair." she called after him.

At the pre-school, Felix stood facing the building, his right arm wrapped around Tosh's leg and the other clinging to Owen's hand.

"Come on, little man," Tosh said. "You're going to have to let go of my leg, ok?" She looked Felix in the eye and detached his arm.

Felix looked stubbornly at the brightly painted gate and shook his head. Tosh picked him up gently and carried him inside the gate. Owen shut it behind them and turned to Tosh, who was trying to reason with the emotional two and a half year old.

"Tosh, I don't understand how you can be so…rational and…unemotional about this!" he said, shaking his head. "I mean, well… Don't you care about him?"

He faltered under Tosh's stare. "Why do we have to put him in pre-school now?" he said, changing tactics. "You don't have to go back to work, you know. Or, uh, I don't have to work. That's beside the point. Can't we just keep him at home for a little longer?"

Felix interrupted, shouting excitedly, and clapped his hands. He had noticed the playground inside the fence and wanted to go on the swings.

"See? Owen, you're overreacting. He's fine! Let's go, Felix!" she said, taking his hand and leading him inside.

_And__not__answering__my__question._thought Owen darkly.

Owen stood indecisively on the doorstep before following his family inside.

After Felix was all settled in (and the childcare worker had answered all of Owen's many, detailed questions), Tosh dragged Owen out of the building and back to their car.

"Tosh?" said Owen, when they were sitting in their car.

"Yeah?" she replied, looking through her bag for something.

"Um, I don't want us to, you know, argue or anything, but…how can you be so calm when you're sending your only child off to get 'cared for' by strangers?" He made the inverted commas with his fingers.

Tosh stopped fumbling around in her bag and turned to him. "Well, Owen, I don't like it just as much as you. But, I know the people that work there, they're my friends. It's like leaving Felix with…oh, Jack or someone."

Owen raised one eyebrow. "My point exactly."

Tosh laughed. "Oh, Owen. Calm down! He'll be fine, fine, fine. Let's go and see a film. I don't have to go into work today, I'll leave the new guy to stress about trying to work out what to do."

Owen smiled. He leant over and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes, let's."

_**That evening…**_

Tosh sat in the car, waiting for Owen and Felix to come back to the car. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, adjusting the volume on the radio.

"Tosh?" came Jack's voice through the phone.

"Hello, Jack! What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just, wondering where you were today?" said Jack, sounding like a teacher quizzing a student about where their homework was.

"Oh, well, we took Felix to his first day of pre-school today," she said, waving to Felix as Owen carried him to the car. "Hang on, Jack."

"Hey, little man! Tell me how your day was in a little bit, ok? Mama's on the phone. Owen, can you?" she said, gesturing for Owen to strap Felix in his car seat with one hand, holding the phone to her chest with the other.

"Yes. I'm still here. What were we discussing?" she said into the phone. Owen looked at her. She smiled and mouthed 'Jack' in response to his questioning look.

"Your day and why you weren't here."

"Oh, yeah. Well, after Felix went inside and I dragged Owen away, he was moping the entire day, so I took him to a film. You know, keep him busy."

Owen glared.

"Well, he is very childish, isn't he? For a man that's going to be…conscious…forever, he's just…like a toddler. Not unlike another man that I know." said Jack.

Owen covered Felix's ears with his hands and said loudly, "Fuck you, Harkness!"

"No, thank you!" said Jack. Tosh could picture him smiling into the phone. "Anyway, don't worry, I completely understand. When we took Sophy to her first day at preschool, Ianto blubbered like a baby for hours." Jack said. "A typical Welshman."

Tosh grinned. That was something Ianto would definitely do. "Okay, I won't worry then, Jack. I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go. I mean, I've got to go and get Felix some ice-cream."

Jack could hear Felix clapping happily in the background. "Alright. See you in…a bit. Bye! Bye, Felix! Later, dead man!"

Owen glared at the phone.

Tosh ended the call, then, putting her phone away, turned to face her grinning toddler. "Well, mister, let's go get ice-cream and you can tell me what happened, ok?"

"Ice-cream!" agreed Felix, as they drove away.

_**Author's Ramblings:**_

_Well, I don't know how Jack knows that Tosh wasn't there. He probably pinned the Doctor up against a wall and made him put universal roaming on his phone. (oh, the mental image. Hurr hurr.)_

_Maybe the new guy called him and told him? Who knows. Make it up! Yeah!_

_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!_

_I promise promise promise that I will be better at updating. Keep your eyes peeled! (not literally, of course.)_


End file.
